A Little Country Loving
by sasoxsaki
Summary: A collection of little Hetalia one-shots. GerIta, USUK, FrUK, Many more to come!


Saki- Hey guys! I've decided to write a series of One-shots!

_Inner Saki- Yes So to start out with we'll start with one of our most beloved pairings._

Saki- GERITA! For the first one-shot, which is actually related to Christmas, we give you GERITA!

_Inner Saki- Enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite!_

1 Have Yourself An Italian Christmas

It was December 1st and the meeting had run incredibly long as usual. The countries filed out of the room going their own ways as the last one out shut the door and sighed as he leaned against it for a moment.

Germany hated when meetings ran long and this one had certainly done exactly that. First everything was going great. They had sat down and gotten started with Germany bringing up something they needed to discuss. Somehow this had inevitably led to France making a pass at England when he said they should "pool their assets." A comment from France on these 'assets' made England retort smartly to him and led to an all-out argument.

Then America, being the idiot he was, got himself involved in this by spurting off some of his seemingly never ending 'hero' nonsense. Somewhere in this confusion Romano had started yelling at Spain who was, as usual, flirting rather openly with the fuming nation. Germany had begun to yell at them all to calm down but this time no one listened. Through all the yelling Russia had managed to walk up behind Italy and suggest for him to 'become one with Mother Russia.' Poor Italy had started crying at this and went bolting out of the conference room as only a retreating Italian could. Russia was left to move on to smiling creepily at a sleeping Greece who was completely oblivious to everyone around him.

Finally the meeting had ended with Germany telling them to just leave as nothing was getting done at this meeting as per the usual.

Germany rubbed his forehead. He had acquired a headache from this ordeal and that was the least of his problems.

Now the German's main concern was finding Feliciano, who had fled the meeting.

"Sheiße I hope he didn't leave the entire country." He grumbled as he turned and left the conference center waving off the invitation of going drinking with Prussia and some others. "Nein you go and have a good time I'm going home." The countries had nodded and left as Germany stepped out onto the frigid cobbled streets.

It was dark out and the street leading into the small town was lined with street lamps casting a warm glow on the cobbled roads as shop windows warmed the hearts of those who passed. The meeting had been held in Switzerland this time as it was closest to where most of them were headed, the Alps, for a skiing trip. This meant Germany could be home in a matter of hours and not have to worry about it much. Of course, now he had to find Italy which would delay his return trip home.

Most people were inside the pubs, stores, or houses at this hour. It was dark out but not late so most were still up.

Darkness comes quickly in Switzerland when December rolls around.

The few people that were walking along the streets gave the fuming German a wide birth as he walked past with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his coat.

The stores had started decorating for Christmas and the smell of baked goods and sweets wafted to Ludwig's nose as he stopped in the middle of the town.

"I might as vell start looking in the shops. Italy might have gone into one or at least someone might have seen him." Germany sighed and watched his breath come out in small white puffs as he began to walk up to the windows of the shops and peer in.

After a half an hour Germany was at the last little shop in the town and still had no sign of Italy or any lead to where he might have gone. He had found Spain, France, England, Prussia, America and Romano drinking in a pub but didn't bother with them as Spain appeared to be saying something to Romano that made his cheeks flush bright red and the others were all arguing at a table near them. He had left the pub and went looking for Italy again outside in the cold streets after seeing no sign of the little nation inside.

Ludwig looked up at the shop he had come to, the last in the town, and saw it was a candy shop that had an impressive window display of chocolates and candies of all sorts. Germany sighed.

"Maybe he vent in there. He is alvays hungry after all." Germany pushed open the shop door jingling the little bell above it as he entered. Immediately tantalizing smells invaded his nose and he looked around the warm little shop to see an older man decorating chocolates at the counter.

"Ah come in come in! It's frigid out there!" The man said with a smile as he put the chocolates into the display case. "Vhat can I do for you? I have all kinds of sweets, everything from pastries to chocolate and candies! See if anything suits your fancy!" The man smiled and Germany slicked his hair back with one hand before sighing. The treats looked delicious but he was on a mission to find the annoying little Italian who always seemed to make him come after him.

"Ja they look delicious but I am actually looking for someone. A little Italian about this tall with reddish hair and a curl off to one side." Germany motioned to the man about how tall Italy was and the man thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I think I have seen him! Skittish little guy. He ran past my store when I was cleaning my vindows earlier. I asked him vhat the hurry vas and he sputtered something in frantic Italian before running off. I think he vent that vay." The shopkeeper pointed down the road and adjusted the glasses on his kind old face. "Sorry if I'm not much help he was moving faster than I thought possible!" Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead. His headache was coming back again.

"Ja he's a friend of mine. Danke for helping me." Ludwig turned to leave now having an idea of where the Italian country had gone. He was almost to the door when the shopkeeper called to him.

"Here take some chocolates. Give them to your friend maybe they'll calm him down." The shopkeeper smiled happily as he handed the German a plain paper bag. Germany took it rather taken aback by the man's kindness and nodded.

"Danke." He said simply and the man nodded before returning to his counter. Germany walked out the door hearing the little bell ring again as he stepped back into the cold. He looked right and saw a little bridge leading over a small stream to a forest. Germany sighed and walked up to it, his combat boots hitting the pavement with each step. The stream was quiet and flowing as the warmth of the town faded way to the darkness of the night. Germany crossed the bridge heading towards the forest as the snow began to lightly fall. His thoughts were only on the little nation all alone.

"He's afraid of his own shadow. Sheiße he's probably terrified und freezing." Ludwig rubbed his temples and continued on the path into the dark forest as the snow continued to fall.

"Italy! Italy! I-t-a-l-y!" Germany called out into the blackness of the forest making a few birds above him startle and fly off squawking as his voice seemed to echo through the woods. He walked on about to call again when he heard a small shout. His eyes grew wide and he began to walk a little faster down the path. "Italy!" He called as he practically jogged down the path. This time he heard the shout clearer and a little closer. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the tone and the pain in it.

"Germany!" Was the small reply as he began to run through the forest off of the path and towards where he heard Italy's tiny voice.

"Italy! Stay vhere you are! Keep calling to me so I can find you!" His heart was pounding. Why was Italy so far off the path? Why did he sound like he was in pain? Germany tore around a corner as he heard what sounded like a small cry of pain followed by a loud,

"Germany!" Ludwig spotted a bit of red hair and rushed over seeing the little Italian with his shoe off, hair mussed, jacket and shirt askew, with bright red cheeks as he shook violently from his spot curled up on the ground. Ludwig tossed the bag he was holding aside and fell to his knees next to the Italian as Feliciano looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Germany! I was running and…" He stopped to cough and shake a little. "I tripped and hurt my ankle! Germany I was so scared!" He clung to the front of Ludwig's jacket and the German sighed in relief.

"It's ok Italy; don't run off like that anymore." Italy shook his head.

"But Germany, Russia will eat me! He's going to violate me and then he'll eat me!" Italy was bawling into Ludwig's jacket, whether out of fear or pain, he couldn't stop as he cried and shook against the German's larger frame. Germany knew he had to get the smaller nation out of the cold and fast. He was shaking like a leaf and looked not only freezing but exhausted.

"Italy Russia's not going to eat you. I promise. Now ve need to get you somewhere varm you're going to get frostbite out here." He grabbed the Italian's shoe, which was laying a little ways away, and put it on the Italian's foot loosely lacing it up as Italy was shaking so hard he knew he couldn't do it. He slipped his arms under Italy's small frame and hoisted him over his shoulder for a moment before handing the Italian the brown paper bag of chocolates and moving him so he was holding the small nation against his chest. He began to walk out of the forest holding the tiny nation against him. When they reached the bridge Germany noticed that Italy had fallen asleep in his arms and was still shaking violently. He cursed under his breath and hurried into the village passing the pub where he could hear people laughing and his brother's voice yelling "Yeah Spain woohoo!"

He didn't stop walking as the few people still outside stared at the strange picture of the tall, blonde German carrying the small, reddish haired Italian through the tiny town.

Germany only stopped once he had reached his car parked near the place where they had held their world meeting. He opened the passenger door and gently set the sleeping country inside before shutting the door and getting in on the driver's side. He turned the heat up high and pulled the car into gear.

A few minutes after Germany began driving he looked over to see that Italy had stopped shaking and was sleeping soundly.

After a few hours of driving they were pulling up to Germany's house. Ludwig stopped the car and looked over to see the small Italian blinking his eyes open.

"Ve? Germany where are we?"

"Ve're at my house. It vas the closest place to go. Come on I'll make Supper and see about your ankle." Italy nodded sleepily and Germany walked over to his side picking him up in his arms and carrying the slightly flushed country into his house. Italy looked up at Germany and smiled before closing his eyes. Ludwig couldn't help but be worried as he set the small Italian on a couch in his living room. He walked into his bathroom and found the bandages he had in his medicine cabinet and then returned to where Italy lay on the couch.

He took Italy's boot off and tossed them near the door before taking off his sock and looking at his ankle. Italy whimpered a little in pain as he did so.

"It's not broken probably just sprained." He sighed and wrapped it up with the bandages before looking at Italy who was watching him with big brown eyes as he stuck a small chocolate in his mouth. Germany felt a light blush on his face as Italy smiled.

"Ve! That's good! Say Germany did you get me these?" He asked holding up the brown bag of chocolates. Germany looked away and stood up clearing his throat.

"A nice shopkeeper gave them to me. I thought you'd like them. Anyvays don't eat too much I'm making Supper." He said plainly trying to avoid the brown eyed gaze of the small country who sat on the couch.

"Thanks Germany!" Italy called happily and once again Ludwig had to fight off a blush.

He put a large pot of water on the stove and pulled out a box of pasta from his cupboard knowing the other country would enjoy it. He warmed up some sauce in a pan and had just opened the fridge to get some Parmesan when he felt two arms around him and a body leaning on his back heavily. Immediately he blushed and cleared his throat before straightening and turning to see a small Italy hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Germany." Germany sighed and patted his head lightly.

"It's ok Italy you shouldn't be standing on that ankle. Come on let's get you back in the living room." He helped Italy back to the couch and then went back to the kitchen where he strained the pasta and added the sauce on two plates before grating the cheese and putting a fork in each. He walked into the room where the now happy Italy sat on the couch. He took the pasta gratefully and beamed at Germany making his heart thump loudly in his chest for reasons he didn't quite explain. They ate their pasta in silence until Italy set his empty plate on the coffee table next to Germany's. He then grabbed onto Germany's sleeve as he moved to stand up and leaned over his lips slightly parted and a small glimmer in his brown eyes. Before Germany could register what was happening Italy's soft lips were on his own and Germany felt himself melt into the kiss. After a while of tender kissing Italy pulled away and lay on Germany's chest holding onto him as Ludwig blushed and looked down at the small nation in his arms.

"Luddy, ti amo." He whispered softly to the German. Ludwig's eyes widened and he smiled softly.

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano." He whispered back as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the little Italian on his chest.


End file.
